


Kernel Panic

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [11]
Category: Akumajou Dracula: Akatsuki no Menuetto & Sougetsu no Juujika | Castlevania: Aria & Dawn of Sorrow, Akumajou Dracula: Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Kernel Panic

It's past midnight when Soma steps into the office, seeing Apollo with his hands in his hair, looking down at a sheet of letter paper with a distressed expression. "Apollo, office hours are over. Come up to bed."

The attorney doesn't move and Soma walks over and reads the letter from over Apollo's shoulder.

"Apollo, he's doing this for his own good. You should be glad that he has the awareness to take care of himself and you."

The attorney starts babbling, his voice getting progressively louder, "But it's like he doesn't trust me even though I said I'd be happy to babysit. And he forgot that I can't call him from here. And I... It's my fault. I'm happy and he's not and it's not fair. And I want to help and he's not letting me be useful. And he won't let me take the kids. I don't understand. I can't. I don't. I just... Why? Why can't he get that I need to be useful? What is he? Why? I can't.. This doesn't make _sense_!"

Soma isn't sure how to respond and so Mathias switches with the reincarnate, silencing the babbling defense attorney with a kiss, watching as his eyes widen in shock. Mathias smiles, drawing back, “Go to bed, Apollo. You can't do anything tonight.”

Apollo splutters, “What was that about?”

Mathias just keeps smiling, “I'm allowed to take a lover if I wish, not that I'm imposing that offer on you, but you needed a distraction, didn't you? Bonus points for the fact that you aren't yelling nonsensically at me anymore.”

“True...”

“Go to bed, you can handle all this in the morning. I can tell you're tired, even if you can't. Soma's right about this, Klavier is doing what he has to do for himself. You aren't doing yourself any favors by worrying about him. Are you going to do the dogsitting offer?”

Apollo shakes his head, “Much as I like Vongole, I think Aaron's the more diligent petsitter. “

Mathias nods and Apollo smiles, “Thanks, Mathias.”

“No problem... And that kiss doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. Soma will know about it, but that's it.”

Apollo nods, “I'll think about your offer, but I don't promise anything.”

“I know, you aren't lucid enough to make that decision anyway. Go to bed and you can talk to Klavier on the morrow.”


End file.
